Destinos y Lecturas de manos
by Sicilia Lawliet
Summary: Catalina insiste que Francisco conozca a Miguel, un chamán cuya especialidad es leer la mano. Claro que nunca pensó que terminaría sintiendo tanto aprecio por él. Latin Hetalia/EcuPer. Para NoeNoel


Destinos y Lecturas de manos

Ambos hermanos caminaban –uno arrastraba al otro- por uno de los callejones del centro de Lima. Él no era un cobarde, en lo absoluto, pero la idea de que su hermana esté frecuentando estos lugares, más aún por un _estúpido_ _charlatán_ que se ganaba la vida leyendo las manos de la gente crédula. Inconscientemente miró la mano de Catalina, pensando seriamente como era posible que alguien como su hermana pudiera creer en semejantes tonterías.

-Vas a ver que te cae super bien… es buena gente y siempre que voy me cuenta cosas interesante- dijo para cambiar un poco el ambiente, porque la cara de huele pedo de Pancho desanimaba a cualquiera y solo le faltaba que al llegar Miguel no quisiera recibirlo. Francisco seguía sin cooperar, esperando el momento en que pudiera escaparse de la mayor.

El lugar estaba dentro de una de esas viejas casonas abandonadas, o eso había creído hasta que Cata tocó la puerta y le recibió un joven de vestiduras simples, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Julio! Hola, vinimos a ver a Miguel-sonrió amigable- ¡Mira a quién traigo conmigo! Es mi hermano Francisco, ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de él?- el otro cambió el ceño inmediatamente, dejándolos pasar.

No había nada de especial en la casa, algunas cajas y comida, velas, y escaleras que conducían al los pisos superiores. Su hermana lo llevó por la de la derecha y entraron en el primer cuarto abierto, encontrando al famoso Miguel ordenando frascos en diferentes estantes.

Debía admitir que se lo había imaginado muy diferente, tal vez varios años mayor y con cara de pervertido y aprovechado. En cambio, había un jovencito de su edad, bajito y con pinta de amigable, el cual se veía más maduro con el sombrero y los abrigos. Pancho no puedo evitar sentirse como un crío con el uniforme escolar.

-¡Cata!

-¡Migue!

Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a charlar de quien sabe que cosas. Se separaron y Catalina dirigió la vista de Miguel hacia su hermano.

-Migue, ¿te acuerdas de Pancho, mi hermanito?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Cada vez que vienes me hablas de él, que ni yo hablo tanto de Julito- se rió y Catalina se sonrojó sin que nadie se diera cuenta-¡Pero no lo traje para eso! Quiero que le leas la mano y, no sé, alguna otra de tus cosas chamanescas- y volvió a reír.

-¿Tú me crees adivino, verdad? Pa´ lo único que vienes es para leerte la suerte…

-Pero tú eres mi amigo y jamás te equivocas- soltó muy convencida- Sería muy incómodo que un desconocido me leyera mi futuro.

-Creo que excluimos a tu hermano- Pancho bufó, agradeciendo que alguien por fin notará su presencia.

-¡Cierto! Bueno, te lo dejo, que yo voy a salir con María, voy a tardar, así que puede regresar solo.

-Espera- a Francisco le entró un ataque de pánico- ¿no te quedas?

-No, que tengo que acompañar a María, ya se lo había prometido.

-Vamos Pancho- el nombrado frunció el ceño, ¿Ese desconocido lo estaba tuteando? No me jo…-¿Acaso tienes problemas conmigo que no me he enterado?- se burló un poco y Francisco quiso matarlo.

-Espero que se lleven bien- Catalina le envió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano- vuelvo en un rato…- cuando acabó la frase, la mayor se había ido y Pancho no pudo hacer otra cosa que putear mientras Miguel aún estaba distraído-.

El peruano le sonrió amigable, invitándolo a sentarse en una silla. Amargado, aceptó de mala gana. El otro se sentó en la silla de al frente, retirando algunas cosas de las mesita para hacer más espacio.

-¿Así que Pancho?- sonrió, ¿Acaso este tipo no paraba de sonreír?- Un gusto, no sé si Catalina te habrá hablado de mi…

-Muy poco-cortó, ignorando todo el camino para llegar hasta acá donde su hermana se había tomado la molestia de ponerle al día sobre Miguel. Claro, no le había hecho caso en todo el camino, pero bueno…-¿Cuántos años tienes?-se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

-Dieciséis, ¿tú?

-Diecisiete

-Pues parece que tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿Y tu colegio?- señaló el escudo del uniforme.

-Markham

-¿En serio? Entonces debes de tener mucha plata…

-Esto es suficiente- me levanté de golpe, ya no soportaba estar aquí, me daba una fea sensación en el estómago nada agradable-.

-¡Espera!- puso sus manos como si fuera a rezar, lo que no hizo otra cosa que enfurecerme más- Vamos, no hago más preguntas, pero no te vayas-. Respiré una o dos veces tratando de calmarme, algo sorprendido por la actitud de Miguel.

-Solo termina con esto.

Extendí la mano y dejé que las de él, cálidas y suaves, pasaran los dedos por las líneas de la mía. Me puse nervioso cuando se acercó tanto que sentía su aliento sobre mi palma, y tuve de nuevo esas incontrolables ganas de irme. Me aferré a la silla y empecé a respirar, convenciéndome que solo era una leída de manos y se iba.

-Dice que tendrás una vida muy larga y prospera…- la voz de mi acompañante mi hizo dar un respingo; con todo mi drama hasta había olvidado que seguía ahí-Buena suerte en el dinero y con buena salud, tal vez algunas complicaciones en tus últimos años, pero nada grave- Se detuvo, mirando varias veces la misma línea, queriendo verificar lo que decía, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida - En el amor… te costará aceptarlo, pero estarás con esa persona toda tu vida- un suspiro- ¡Mira esto! Tu hijo o hijos, no está claro, no tendrán tu sangre… -Pausa-¿Has pensado en adoptar?- el cambio de tema me chocó un poco, mirándolo como si me estaba jodiendo.

-¡Está bien!, Dios, solo era una pregunta…

-¿Es todo?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces me voy…- al levantarme me agarró de la muñeca y me giré, sorprendido por la reacción. Miguel parecía no tener una buena excusa y tartamudeo un par de veces, terminó sonrojándose-… te acompaño a la salida.

- … Bien.

Me fijé en cada movimiento, cada paso y los gestos, concluyendo con que el peruano era atractivo. La idea de que fuera el novio de Cata asaltó rápido y con fuerza, descolocándome por un segundo. Él se giró a ver porque me había detenido. Sin darle importancia, seguí caminando.

-Pancho…-me llamo, ya estábamos cerca de la puerta- ¿Crees en el destino?- Arqueé la ceja pero él ignoró el gesto, mirándose las manos.

-No, si fuera por mí, no hubiera venido aquí-solté fácil, sin tener idea del porqué del ataque de sinceridad. Él rió, negando con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bueno Panchito, fue interesante conocerte…- cogió un lado de la puerta, recargándose en ella- Espero verte otra vez.

-Ni lo sueñes- ni idea de porque bromeé con él, y entiendo menos aún lo fugaz de esa sonrisa coqueta, y el beso superficial antes de cerrar la puerta. Y yo allí, congelado como imbécil aún con la sensación de los labios de Miguel contra los míos, sin saber qué hacer.

-….-

Era de noche cuando Catalina volvió a casa, llevaba en ambos brazos bolsas de ropa al igual que María, que dejaron tiradas en la sala.

La llamé y ella reaccionó al instante, dejando las últimas bolsas sobre la mesita para sentarse a mi lado. Me sonrió ampliamente, preguntándome como había sido la cita con Miguel. El uso de la palabra cita me hizo temblar, recordando cómo se había despedido el menor.

-Estuvo bien-dije algo corto para cambiar el tema, preguntando casi de inmediato- ¿Por qué me llevaste donde Miguel?

Se tensó y yo esperé su respuesta. Cata siempre tiene algo entre manos, siempre.

-No hubo razón, solo…- se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta- en un inicio fue idea de Miguel y…- Mierda. Eso había sido. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Si le gustaba? No, pavadas, que ni siquiera le conocía. Pero Cata contó mucho sobre mi…

Me paré en medio de la explicación de mi hermana, pensando de nuevo en el beso que me dio. "_Debes de estar loco…"_

-¿Me das el número de Miguel?

Para NoeNoel por el semananiversario :´D

Lo iba a hacer más largo pero no lo iba a terminar nunca xd

Al final terminó siendo un EcuPer… Bastante fluff y no muy claro, pero es entendible.

Espero que te guste.


End file.
